kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Xisaros
Story Xisaros is a very young character that doesn't know what to take on life. He is a follower of no one and jumps at the chance to get into a battle. Although he is sluggish with his movements that is due to the weight of the device that allows him to control the tail without his hands. depending on what tail he has on it turns into his weapon his commonly know weapon is his bow and arrow tail called scorpion tail. Xisaros is a part of the Kingdom Hearts: Chronicles of the Kunai expansion pack for Kingdom Hearts XD (as in Disney XD) which is a side game to the life of Sora. He is a part of a group of nobodies created from the Akatsuki when they died. Xisaros is Sasori's nobody. While Sasori in this form is just inside of a puppet this is actually his nobodies true body. This is due to Sasori's true form beikng an actual puppet and he spent most of the time he was alive inside this puppet specifically. In this story he plays a shorter part, when he meets up with his old partner, Orochimaru's, nobody, Chimurxaoro (She-myur-zhao-roh) he learns about the nobody akatsuki group. After losing a battle to Chiitax (She-tax) , Itachi's nobody, he is forced to join. Er re-join, whatever. He takes up position again but against keyblade wielders rather than Jinchuriki. The leader tells him that he needs to recruit a new member as his new partner before taking on a keyblade wielder. (for sake of pure fun the new wielders will also follow the earth, wind, and water path, Niao (bird) Yu, (Fish), Zhi (Mole) in chinese). He kidnaps one of Niao's friends and holds him in a prison on Dimension 7, a new world introduced in the expansion. Zhi meets him first and asks him why he wants to hurt Niao. Xisaros says that he never signed up for it, and that he was forced into doing it. Zhi enters battle with him and gets hit with poison in the very start of the battle. He eventually loses and leaves heading for the nearest moogle for an antidote. Before he leaves Xisaros tosses him a vial and says "Put it to good use. I know you want to see your friends again. Just wait here for them and end me quickly." Niao is next to arrive to meet him and they engage in an argument. Niao strikes at him but misses. He sees that the friend he has captured is Yu and that angers him. He goes into a transformation that turns him into a half invincible half human being. he quickly defeats Xisaros and before dealing the final blow Zhi stops him. Niao sees that Zhi is in pain and transforms back into his human form. Zhi tells him about Xisaros and then frees Yu. After this Dexidara finds them and gets involved. But instead of fighting he gives them a tool which is used for capturing nobodies and uses Xisaros as an example. With Xisaros' last breath for the moment he whispers something in Zhi's ear "Always keep 'em close". The second time we meet Xisaros is when Knaxon (Nack-son) , Konan's nobody, tells them the full potential of the tool. It's called the NSI, Nobody Summoning Interface. She shows them the correct way to utilize it to summon noobodies, summoning both Xisaros and the previously defeated Kemixas (Kem-icks-ass), Kisame's nobody, which allows them to have full control over them. Although Xisaros was able to speak seeing as how he activated the button himself, another function of the machine. He thanks Zhi for stopping Niao from killing him. After a few more moments of dialogue Chiitax arrives and instigates a battle after seeing his former partner. He forces Knaxon to show the trio how to free the captured nobodies. Once Kemixas is free he jumps over to Chiitax and Xisaros holds position with the trio. Niao tranforms into his invincible form again and attacks Kemixas while Chiitax releases Knaxon. Xisaros goes for the attack on Chiitax with Zhi and Yu. They all three get overpowered and Chiitax goes to attack Niao. After landing a blow Zhi goes to help Niao and Xisaros attacks Kemixas forcing both of them inside of the NSI. This just leaves Chiitax as an enemy and the trio proves to be more than a match for him. He flees and kidnaps Yu. We see Xisaros again many times but mostly used as a summon against boss battles. Over time he becomes a friend of the trio (mostly Niao and Zhi) even though he is a nobody. His next important role is the battle of the final castle. After a battle is fought against Chiitax and Handix Zhi summons him and three other members which starts a battle and after the battle Chiitax escapes but Handix is caught. Xisaros is the one to hold Handix captive using his tail. He is not seen again (except for being summoned) until Daraxma destroys the NSI and all of the members are forced to scatter to other rooms to hold battle against the wielders. Xisaros is the first battle fought but you do not have to fight him. He just relinquishes his weapon after killing himself. As he dies purple bubbles resembling poison rise like all dying ORGXIII members did. During the final scene Xisaros is shown next to Axel, Roxas, and Xion, the only other members who did not want to fight the keyblade wielders. He is standing on top of the data version of Twilight Town's train station created by Ansem. No ice cream is shared but they all throw their weapons up into the sky creating a light and creating the new NSI. Niao sees this when he is older and remembers the time he spent in Dimension 7. It is signed by all four of them and he looks up to the train station and sees Zhi and Yu sitting up there waiting for him. Personality He is the lone wolf known as the Toxic Immolator due to all of his weapons containing poison in them. The exception being his mystery gear experiment 629 which is a joke on Lilo and Stitch because it looks like one of stitch's laser guns. Appearance Xisaros is sluggish and always walks with a hunch in his back created from carrying around the tail contraption all of the time. His hair is gelled back and at the end of it a spike is placed. It looks kind of like dreds. Fighting Style Xisaros doesn't move around a lot and controls his tail with ease. He can whip it in a second and launch an arrow faster than lightning that burns like fire. Category:Luna Rossa Characters Category:Enemies